El diario de Wanda
by GabySJ
Summary: Wanda ha desaparecido y por más que la busquen, no hay rastro de ella. Pero al encontrar el diario de la viajera descubrirán muchas cosas que no sabían…


**DISCLAIMER: Todo lo relacionado con La Huésped es de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos un rato.**

* * *

Llamados y pasos, algunos corriendo y otros caminando, eran los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban retumbar entre las rocas de las cuevas. No había rastro alguno sobre el paradero de la chica. La desaparición de la joven solo daba teorías y preocupación. Una de las principales teorías era que los buscadores, después de tanto tiempo, encontraron el escondite y salvaron a la "secuestrada", otra era que la chica por fin decidió escapar para contarle a las otras almas donde aguardaban los pocos humanos y sus hazañas para sobrevivir.

Aunque realmente todos preferían creer en la primera idea o no creer nada. Todos, bueno en su gran mayoría, le habían tomado cariño y hasta amor a esa alma. Pero la noche ya había llegado y tras llevar seis horas en busca de la extraterrestre, los individuos de la cueva necesitaban descansar y buscar mejor a la luz del sol.

Siete personas se encontraban en el cuarto de la desparecida pensando en el paradero de la misma. Entre el pequeño grupo solo se encontraba una mujer, muy familiarizada con la perdida que además de ser muy unida a la otra, había pasado con la dueña de ese cuarto muchas situaciones tanto agradables como desagradables. Los dos hombres de mayor edad caminaban de un lado a otro pensando en respuestas, al tiempo que el menor abrazaba a la mujer, y los otros dos jóvenes discutían.

— ¡No voy a dejar de buscarla! — gritaba desesperado Ian.

— ¿Y quién te ha pedido que la dejes de buscar? — le preguntaba Jared al desesperado.

— ¡A ti te da igual si regresa o no! ¡A ti nunca te ha importado por el hecho de haber ocupado el cuerpo de Melanie! — decía el chico de los ojos azules. — ¡Para ti es mejor que este lejos!

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Si la quisiera lejos no hubiera ido a buscar un nuevo cuerpo para ella! — se defendía Jared.

— ¡Cállense los dos! — dijo en voz más alta de lo normal Melanie. — ¿Cómo planean encontrarla si se la pasan peleando? — le cuestiono Mel a los jóvenes.

Entonces la chica se fijo en un objeto de color ámbar que se encontraba un poco salido de debajo de la cama de la viajera interespacial. Separándose de su hermano, Mel con sumo cuidado saco el libro de aquel espacio bajo la cama. La joven que durante un largo tiempo compartió su cuerpo y pensamientos con la desaparecida, abrió el libro que más de un año atrás le regalo a su amiga.

— Yo le di este cuaderno. — anuncio la castaña. — Le dije que durante mi infancia, mi mamá me regalo un diario de Disney, amaba escribir lo que me pasaba a diario en sus páginas. Cuando salimos de expedición hace un año lo encontré tirado, me lo traje y se lo di a Wanda para que escribiera y se desahogara a diario, ya que a pesar de todo ella no nos cuanto todo lo que le pasa. Pensé que no lo utilizó. — termino de hablar la única mujer de ese grupo reunido.

— Creo que puede haber alguna pista sobre su paradero. — dijo el sabio y loco tío Jeb.

— A mí no me gustaría que lo abrieran. — dijo Melanie.

— Pero Mel, no sabemos que nos podamos encontrar. — decía Jamie.

— Abrámoslo. — dijo Ian al tiempo que le quitaba el libro de las manos al cuerpo en el que conoció a Wanderer. — _No sé cómo escribir en esto…_

_No sé cómo escribir en esto, pero Melanie me dijo que es muy bueno y ayuda a expresar lo que uno le oculta a los demás al ser muy personal e intimo este cuaderno. Me encuentro realmente aburrida. Antes por lo menos podía ayudar en los trabajos de aquí, pero ahora mi nuevo cuerpo es menos resistente y los demás me mandan a irme._

_Jamie ha madurado mucho desde que su hermana y yo no somos un solo cuerpo, pero lo noto algo preocupado y siempre curioso. Ian me acompaña a veces a dormir, aunque no sé si eso es dormir, porque hablamos siempre hasta que el alguno de los dormidos se levante y nos mande a callar. Aunque el tema siempre ha sido variado, últimamente es el mismo o con similitudes; la Tierra antes de la invasión de las almas._

_Las cosas han cambiado en mi perspectiva, y he llegado a pensar que yo no encajo en este nuevo entorno. Ahora que Melanie tiene su propio cuerpo y más trabajo, es más difícil hablar con ella, además de que Jared siempre la acompaña. Doc ya no toma con frecuencia, pero si se enoja con facilidad. Hace unos minutos le ayudaba a limpiar la enfermería, pero sin intención se me callo un tarro morado y se rego por el piso esparciendo su fuerte olor. Doc me dijo que iba a ensuciar más la enfermería mejor ni ayudara. Y el tío Jeb ya ni me pregunta de mis historias, y yo me había entusiasmado con otras historias que recordé. _

_Mañana escribiré un poco más, pero ahora dormiré un poco mientras todos cenan._

— Yo no sabía que se sentía así. — dijo Doc. — Pero a veces discuto con Sharon y la cojo con Wanda.

— Creo que todos descuidamos a Wanderer. Ella necesita sentirse querida o acompañada, por lo menos antes tenía la constante compañía de mi sobrina. — decía Jeb. — ¿Esa es la primera pagina? — le interrogo a Ian, el cual asintió y le paso el diario. El hombre paso varias páginas hasta detenerse en una. — _Hoy pelee con Ian, a pesar de todo…_

_Hoy pelee con Ian, a pesar de todo creo que no soy lo suficientemente buena para el. He estado pensando que él debería querer a una humana de verdad, y no a un gusano plateado que le ha robado no solo el cuerpo a otro habitante de la Tierra, sino también a un alma. He pensado en dejar que el mire a otras mujeres. Estudie con sumo interés a todas la jóvenes de aquí, y aunque a mi parecer la mejor sería Melanie, pero ella está con Jared, otra indicada seria Marianne. Es femenina, fuerte, trabajadora y sabe hacer muchas cosas._

_Por otro lado, creo que tío Jeb y Doc están enojados conmigo por mi poca fuerza y rendimiento al trabajar. Pero quien no lo estaría si con solo una hora de recoger alimento tu cuerpo te pide descanso y se queja del mal uso que le das. Prefería haberme ido a otro planeta que ser un estorbo en este, por mucho que me guste._

_Melanie me recomendó que pensara que quería, sobretodo en el tema de Ian. Ella sabe lo mucho que quiero a Ian, pero no puedo permitir que se enamore de un insecto que se tendrá que ir algún día. Por eso peleamos, porque para tratar de evitar que siga amándome, me he alejado de él, y ahora piensa que yo todavía pienso en Jared. Si tan solo supiera todo lo que siento._

_Creo que por hoy es todo, aunque me siento contenta de que Jamie me pidiera que le contara una nueva historia, hay algo que me evita sonreír en este hermoso rostro._

El viejo Jeb cerró el diario y se lo dio a su sobrino. Jamie leyó muchas páginas en silencio y siendo seguido por la mirada de los demás, que a diferencia lo leyeron en voz alta. Todos se interesaron en saber que era lo que tanto leía el menor de las siete personas que se encontraban en ese cuarto. Según Jared habían pasado unas veinte páginas leídas por el hermano de su novia, cuando este volvió a hablar.

— Ninguno se dio cuenta de que Wanda no era feliz. Todos pensamos que si lo era, o por lo menos yo lo pensé.

— Yo también. — dijo Melanie. — Déjame ver el cuaderno. — le pidió la chica a su hermano, quien se lo entrego enseguida. — Escuchen esto: _No soy buena en medicina, pero creo…_

_No soy buena en medicina, pero creo que me he roto una costilla. Me duele muchísimo la zona de mi lado izquierdo, donde tengo un golpe aun mas grande que mis dos manos juntas y de tonos entre morados, azul, rojos y verdes. Lo más probables es que me la fuera rota después de hablar con Melanie en el almuerzo y ambas discutiéramos con su tía Maggie hace dos días. Aunque sé que en verdad tiene razón, porque además de que mi especia devorará y distinguiera literalmente a la Tierra y sus habitantes, yo soy un estorbo. Sin mi habría una comida mas, una cama mas, menos desastres y discusiones._

_Jodi, que ahorita vino a visitarme junto a Ian y su hermano, sospecha de que algo me atormenta, pero Kyle la ha convencido que son mis constantes discusiones por mi aislamiento que he tenido con Ian. Pero creo que también Ian noto que algo me paso, porque me dice que si algún animal de la cueva me ha puyado o mordido, según él, son las únicas razones para que duerma mas, mi piel este tan pálida y tengo unas grandes ojeras negras alrededor de mis ojos. _

_No recuerdo exactamente como me caí, solo recuerdo haber corrido con rabia e ira de la cocina sin rumbo alguno y tropezarme con algún hueco del camino. Ni siquiera sé cómo me pare y camine ocultándome de los demás en el camino. Además de la costilla, tengo unos horribles rapones en mis piernas, los cuales Jamie y Jeb vieron, aunque les mentí diciendo que fue trabajando. _

_Si el dolor no baja, en la noche, cuando todos duerman, buscare en la enfermería algún medicamento. Por lo pronto, volveré a dormir. Por lo menos hoy me acompaña Ian._

— Por eso me hacía falta algunas medicinas. — mencionaba Doc. — ¿Cómo nadie se dio cuenta?

— Porque todos confiamos en que ella era feliz. — le respondió Jared. — Ella ocultaba su dolor tras esa falsa sonrisa.

— Me siento mal, no me entere nada de esto. No me di cuenta que me ocultaba algo. Estuve con ella en el mismo cuerpo y no supe diferenciar lo que sentía. — murmuraba Mel.

— Y yo pensaba que ella tenía aun sentimientos por ti. — dijo Ian señalando a Jared. — Pero nunca pensé que ella sufriera. ¡Qué clase de persona ama a otra sin saber eso!

— Cálmate, hijo. Alguien siga leyendo. — pidió el excéntrico Jeb.

— _Me siento relajada, ya ha bajado el dolor de mi costilla… _— comenzó a leer Doc en voz alta, como lo habían hecho los otros, menos Jamie.

_Me siento relajada, ya ha bajado el dolor de mi costilla y la mayoría de los raspones se han ido por completo_. Pero esa no es realmente la razón por mi relajación, es porque he encontrado un lugar lleno de paz y armonía. Queda mucho después de la cocina, el baño y las habitaciones. Me atrevería a decir que queda a unos diez minutos después del territorio que utilizamos.

Me siento feliz cada vez que llego a ese lugar. Su clima no frio ni cálido acompañado por el atractivo silencio y la suave textura de la dura piedra de la cueva es hermosa. ¿Quién diría que tras el largo y derecho camino que tome encontraría eso? Bueno lo que encontré fue un hueco de en el comienzo de la pared rocosa y el fin de suelo. Estoy segura que nadie he llegado a ese lugar.

Me dormí allí, y dormí demasiado bien. Hasta soñé con algunos de mis viajes, estoy segura que a Jamie le encantaría escuchar esas historias que he soñado, aunque bueno, solo las había olvidado. Estoy segura que volveré a ir a ese lugar, mi escondite, de ahora en adelante.

— ¿Creen que se haya ido allí? — pregunto Jamie.

— Espero que no. — menciono Jeb. — ¿Qué mas hay, qué mas dice el cuaderno?

— No hay nada. Esta fue la última página. Sinceramente hemos leído páginas al azar, y esta es la única que nos ha dado un lugar. — decía Doc.

— ¿Por qué dices que esperas que Wanda no esté allí, Jeb? — pregunto curioso Jared.

— Porque yo conozco ese lugar. — dijo el viejo. — Pero ese lugar se esta derrumbando.

No bastaron más palabras para que Ian junto a Jared salieran corriendo a lugar del escondite de su amiga alma. Atrás los seguían Melanie y Jamie esperanzados de que nada le pasara a su amiga. Por otra parte, Doc buscaba en la enfermería junto a Kyle, a quien había despertado, unos implementos de sanación y una camilla. Jab que despertaba al resto, tenía el mismo presentimiento de los demás, que Wanderer estaba en ese hueco y no se encontraba bien.

Cuando Jared y Ian llegaron al lugar, no tardaron en encontrar el orificio escrito por Wanda. Era de unos cincuenta centímetros de alto y de otros sesenta de ancho. Melanie y los dos chicos entraron, dejando a Jamie afuera y esperando ayuda.

El trió de jóvenes no tardo en encontrar a la viajera. Su dorada cabellera se encontraba regada y sucia en el suelo del lugar, el cual parecía pequeño por fuera, pero era grande por dentro. Sus pecas se distinguían mas porque la piel estaba amarilla. Y el menudo cuerpo de Wanda estaba totalmente lastimado. Una gran roca aplastaba la pierna derecha de la joven, la cual sangraba. Las manos de Wanderer tenían raspones y pequeñas rocas insertadas, al igual que la espalda y el cuello. La vieja camisa de Ian que utilizaba la mujer estaba rota y el short que le prestó Melanie ensangrentado.

Sin importarle que el rostro de Wanda estuviera con el labio partido y la mejilla izquierdo raspada, Ian le beso los labios a su novia, aunque no recibió respuesta. Melanie abrazo con fuera el cuerpo inerte de su casi hermana, a la vez que Jared e Ian quitaban la roca pesada de la pierna.

— ¡La encontraron! — preguntaron Jamie y Doc a la vez.

— ¡Sí! ¡Vamos a sacarla! — dijo Ian. — ¡Yo la voy a sacar y Jared la va recibir!

Jared salió y mientras Ian y Melanie la sacaban por dentro, Jared la recibió junto con otros dos hombres más y ubicaron el cuerpo de Wanderer en la camilla. Enseguida de llevada a la enfermería y atendida por Doc bajo la atenta mirada de todos. El tío Jeb prohibió pasar por el peligroso, pero hermoso, terreno inutilizado por cuestiones de seguridad, a lo que nadie protesto.

* * *

Dos días habían pasado desde aquel trágico desastre que casi le quita la vida por siempre a su querida amiga. Wanda despertó unas 27 horas después de ser atendida, y aunque estuvo muy confusa, entendió lo sucedido mientras Ian se dedicaba a decirle lo mucho que la amaba y que lo seguiría haciendo aunque la viajera estuviera en el cuerpo de Melanie, en el actual o fuera un ciempiés plateado

Melanie, Jared y Ian le dieron una larga charla a Wanderer donde le explicaron y la obligaron a contarles cuando se sintiera menospreciada y triste, aunque si fuera menospreciada no estuviera rodeado de humanos que la buscaban y la querían, y que solo tenía que confiar en que era especial y amada. Y claro, Melanie le dijo que se sentía ofendida por no saber el estado de su hermana. Y Jared, tras regañar a Ian por estar besando a su novia, acepto que tenía cierto sentimiento en el cual tenía que proteger a Wanda, que a veces pensaba que era como cuidar a otro niño además de Jamie, a lo que el chico dijo que era todo un hombrecito.

Wanda se estaba quedando dormida cuando sintió que un cuerpo se acomodaba al lado suyo. Pensó que era Ian, pero cuando sintió unos risos enmarañados rosándole el cuello, volteo su cuerpo y se encontró con Jamie.

— Wanda, leí que tienes historias nuevas que contarme.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado esta historia. Desde que leí el libro pensé en la historia, pero nunca la pulí, luego por algunos problemas se me dificulto hacerla, pero ahora que pude quede fascinada por como quedo. Que les parece si me dejan un review con su opinión.**


End file.
